French And Italian Lovers
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Why are French and Italian lovers seen as the best kind of lovers to have? A glimpse through the eyes of their lovers while they show us why these three are in such high demand as lovers. Multipairings. (Feel free to suggest a pairing, but please send me links to fanfiction or pictures of them if you could please.)
1. French: England

It was not in the way flirtatious remarks fell from his lips with ease or the sizzling, mindboggling way that sex felt with him.

It was in the simple and genuine gestures that spoke volumes.

It was the way that he could remember just how I liked my tea or how he always knew just when and where to stop his teasing before it started to hurt.

It was the way that he catered to my needs before his own and the fact that he always knew what I needed and what I wanted with out me having to tell him.

It was that rather than celebrate an independence that he had helped establish, he'd get wasted with me to the point that the next morning, he would look like he had went through Hell.

He wouldn't fuss over his looks like normal, but focus on how I felt.

It was the way that he truly knew when I hated him or had difficulty expressing myself.

It was the way that he'd listen to my drunken ramblings as well as my not so drunken ramblings.

It was the way that he took all of my insults in stride, and didn't let them hurt him.

It was the way that he let his walls fall down around me and mine likewise.

The moments of genuine compliments that you'd think were rare but weren't that he would tell me.

It was the gentle touches of affection that he graced my body with like I was a piece of art.

It was his understanding when it came to my work or my reading that I was to be left alone for a little while.

It was the gentle kisses that while chaste when placed on my body that contained more emotion that the world had ever seen before.

The reason why I loved him was the fact that he was his whole self around me, and he loved as well as cherished me.


	2. North Italian: Germany

He brought cheer with him those first, few days after I had met him, and like him the cheer stayed.

There was a strength held with in his happiness that I didn't quite understand.

On stressful days, he'd help me relax and cheer me up.

His silly antics and games could somehow make me feel better.

His innocence and cheer made me want to protect him.

Coming home to him, relieved me.

He always insisted on helping me out by cooking and sometimes by even cleaning with me.

He encourages me to take a break for a siesta, so that my body doesn't shut down from overworking it and stress.

He is my strength and motivation to work hard.

His joy gave me happiness.

His enthusiasm motivated me.

He gave an added element to my life that was for the better.

He somehow made me feel whole when I had previously thought that I had been just fine back then.

How he did that was beyond me.

He's the kind of confusion that I'll never understand, and will somehow make me life more cheerful in that confusing way.

I love him.


	3. South Italian: North Italy

"Fr-Fratello." Feli cried from where he peeked out from behind Romano's back.

"They're gone." Romano sighed and knelt in front of his brother to treat his wounds.

"Thank you." Feli smiled.

* * *

He chased the demons and bullies away.

He tended to me when I got hurt.

He looked out for me willingly when no one else would.

His arms promised safety and a neverending love.

When he kissed me, no one else's opinions mattered.

Everything was alright in the world that could judge coldly what we are.

We are brothers and we are lovers.

His arms belonged around me and his lips belonged on mine even if it was seen as wrong by the rest of the world.

He didn't care what they'd say anyway which encouraged me to do the same.

He was my confidence boost, and he taught me to do some things on my own that I would normally depend on others for.

He listened to my ramblings even if they brought a frown on to his face.

He often times tried to shield me from the heartbreak and pain of the world.

Romano took the brunt of the harsh judgement of the world.

If we didn't already share a last name, I would have taken his in a heartbeat.

He guided me when I needed him to, and he sort of put me on a pedestal as he felt that I am much more talented than him.

We share a country, so our bond had already started out strong and well which only seemed to have improved once we were united.

He takes care of me when I'm in trouble or hurt.

The only times that insults fly from his lips about me are when he worries about me which is really cute just as Big Brother Spain says.

Lovi loves me like no other, and it shows in his heart that is reflected off of his eyes.

I feel no shame in loving my own brother this way as he is my soulmate.


	4. French: Liechtenstein

I could never figure out why Big Brother didn't trust him.

Francis was sweet in all the right ways.

He comforted me when I broke down, and soothed my fears.

He would sing to me French lullabies during the nights that I would stay over, and we'd huddle close together as if it was too cold to go anywhere else.

His arms were gentle and loving when they held me wrapped up in his solid and loving embrace.

Brother always warned me that Francis would touch me inappropriately, but he never did.

Gentle and chaste kisses filled my soul up with warmth when he did kiss me.

He would often hold my hand, and he truly cared for me despite England's grumbles that France never fell in love.

Others were silly as well and often misunderstood my France.

He loved me which was clear in all of his actions and words.

He put me first.

There is a love in him that is so hard to explain or may be it's my youth as everyone says that I'm too young to feel this way.

Francis takes care of me in a way that no one ever has.

I love my Frenchman strongly in the very, same way that he loves me: truly in a way that not many people come to know in their lifetimes.


	5. North Italian: England

**Thank you to guest-san for the request of EngIta, so this is for you as well! I adore the ship too! **

It was hard to say what first attracted me to him.

May be it was his constant cheeriness in contrast to my rare moods of positivity.

It could have also been his ability to handle my moodiness with ease or how I began to feel about his culture.

Either way there was some sort of attractive quality to him that drew me towards him.

After a while, time proved that we fit together like a lock and a key.

He loved to teach me to cook Italian food, and he took care of me if I ever fell ill.

Aside from how he took care of me, I took care of him too.

He possesses that strange ability of making anyone happier when he's near that even affects me.

It was frustrating though that I could never stay mad at him.

He was never very good at getting his paperwork done which I always encourage him to finish it even when he tried to distract me from ny own.

The North Italian is kindhearted; he had always been this way which is more attractive than I'll probably ever admit.

He had quickly become a part of me that I never wanted to leave.

He completed me, and best of all, he believed me.

So many people doubted my magic or what I saw, but Feliciano never did.

He was scared of it, yes, but he knew that they existed at least.

I had to constantly remind him that my magical friends wouldn't hurt him, and nthat he was safe with me.

Flying Mint Bunny even adored him; she couldn't get enough of the amazing Italian either.

Feliciano is lovable, and I love every square inch of him.


	6. South Italian: Belgium

It was strange that now I was the one chasing him or had been anyway.

The romantic feelings had probably started when little Roma had fallen for me when he was a child.

It had only grew and changed in the recent years to the point that I couldn't imagine my life with out him.

His shyness was adorable, and he was much kinder than most people ever noticed.

His kindness was only shown through his actions rather than his words which made him several times more attractive to me.

His beauty was truly expressed in his character; he had always been extremely sweet to me in his own unique way.

He was a fantastic lover, because of his kind heart that could never be hidden by any supposed 'meaness' that people may claim he has.

His heart is what had made me fall for him in the end; true kindness could never be fully hidden away.

I love that younger than me, half-nation with all of my heart that is forever his.


	7. French: Romano (South Italy)

I don't love that perverted bastard.

Well, I love him a little, okay?

It's hard for me to explain, but he's more than a perverted bastard.

He can actually be kind too.

He loves to cook, but let's me cook as even though he prefers French food over Italian.

I came home one day to find the dining room set up to be romantic with homemade Italian food on the table served with Italian wine.

"It's probably not as good as anything you make." He had told me.

It was actually pretty good for a French chef.

He claims that French food and wine are better than Italian, then he does stuff like that. Unbelievable, right?

He's really in to that mushy crap too, but I guess it's kind of nice.

Don't tell him any of this, alright?

I'd lose the upper hand.


	8. North Italian: Japan

**Thank you to guest-san, rinAsAn, and TooLazyToLogin/TsundereShiroDimSum for the requests of ItaPan. **

I don't know what first attracted me to him.

I was never a person who liked to randomly be hugged or kissed or touched.

With him though, it felt nice.

He is informal compared to my formality.

Do opposites really attract? With him, they do.

I never would have ever thought that I would fall in love with him when we first met.

The only thing that we seemed to have in common was the appreciation of the other's culture.

But somehow that was enough for us.

He was not a good fighter, but he took care of me in other ways like when I would fall sick, he was there for me.

It was somehow reassuring to wake up with his gentle weight on top of me.

For some reason, his brother didn't mind my added presence at the house as I spent time with Feliciano.

I enjoy spending my time with Feli, and he makes me happy.

I'm not very good at describing my emotions, but just know that I love him for all that he is.


	9. South Italian: Spain

**Thank you to Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia for the request of this pairing! (I actually had this written before you requested it, ironically!) SpaMano is one of my OTPs as I still have not decided whether FrUK or SpaMano is a better pairing! *Sigh...* My personality is similar to Spain's, and I adore Romano, but this was difficult to write. (I have a slight fear of writing Spain's perspective for some reason.) I'm going to stop rambling as I am tired right now while I ramble.**

Lovi's so cute!

How could I not love him?  
He's so shy, and it is muy lindo!

He's really nice once you get to know him.

He loves wholeheartedly once he lets you in to his heart.

Lovi looks out for me.

His love is shown for me through his actions rather than his words which is very cute and sweet.

He is the most amazing person that I know, and I love him so much!

Te amo, Lovi.


	10. French: Canada

May be it started when I was a child, or my feelings anyway.

He protected and defended me when I was scared.

He comforted me when I was down.

He has become my other half as he is confident while I'm shy; I'm invisible, but people notice him.

He is my confidence boost, and he will bring attention to me when I needed it.

He makes me less invisible.

He holds me when I cry.

His kisses lift me up in a loving way.

He is my comfort as well as my savior.

I'm happy like this with him.

I love him in the way that a man loves his lover rather than the way the way a child loves his papa.

Je t'aime, Francis.


	11. North Italian: Prussia

**Thank you to MadameStarheart, and toolazy2login for asking for this ship. I do ship this also.**

He's completely awesome.

Feli's a cute, little guy too that is fun to be around.

His pasta does taste good, and he actually likes my cooking that may be either Prussian or pancakes despite his being Italian.

He notices things that I never expected anyone to notice such as when I do feel lonely or when I wonder how long until I disappear.

Feli shows up then to be my company or to make sure I'm fine.

He's an awesome, little guy; he takes away my fears, worries, and concerns when I happen to have them on extremely rare occasions.

Thank you, little guy.

Ich liebe dich for being there, and for being your awesome self.


	12. South Italian: Canada

**Thank you to Calistrophia, and Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia for requesting this ship! (P.S. I really liked the fanfic you, Calistrophia, have shown me! I got really excited to write for this ship after that!)**

It was easy to get caught up in being ignored or overlooked.

People noticed my brother more than me, and Lovi understands that.

He also refuses to overlook me, or let others overlook me.

Lovino is very passionate with his emotions which can be the most beautiful thing ever imagined.

He takes care of me, and defends me even if some people think that I'm his imaginary friend.

He's fiercely loyal, and there is security in his constant love of me.

I can't imagine not loving him.


	13. French: Germany

Sometimes it was nice to be fussed over when war had made the body worn and exhausted or when I'm sick.

Francis took care of me, and sometimes it took a while for me to convince him I'm fine.

He spent his time looking out for me and caring for me when there are better things for him to do.

It left me feeling like a priority in his life.

It's awkward to say all of this, but he does truly make me feel loved and cared for.

Why he fell for me when we are almost complete opposites confuses me, but it's nice to know that someone, no, that he cares.

Ich liebe dich, Francis.


	14. North Italian: America

**Thank you to justafangirl for the request. (I ship it as well.)**

His homemade pizza is the best I've had.

He does understand my opinion of myself, and takes care of me.

He gives me the encouragement that I need to take on the world.

Feli's my biggest support system and my greatest hero.

He's real and is probably the only reason that I can make it through the day with the world's judgement of me.

I truly love my little, Italian hero.


	15. South Italian: Germany

**Thank you to CrazyHetaPotterLock for suggesting this pairing! I have written for them before, but never in Germany's perspective so this was a fun challenge. Cute pictures that you left links for by the way. I have to google the pictures' names to find them since links won't work for some reason, so this was my first time seeing any of the pics sent in, and I figured out how, but the ones that other sent in didn't have the pic names... *Pouts...* I sadly got very distracted after finding the GerMano pic that you sent in, and looked at tons of others as well! I ship them which I probably just made really obvious! :)**

He doesn't pretend that my past didn't happen, nor does he seem to hold a grudge over it.

Romano also happens to be a good listener when you need to talk.

He's very passionate and will protect those he loves; he's a very admirable person.

He may complain about me, but refuses to let anyone else do so.

He does love me despite everything I've done and everything he may say about me.

Romano may be very different than me in so many ways, but it is a good kind of different for me.

He's attentive and serious when it counts as well while I am usually attentive and serious all the time.

He inviteably makes life more interesting, but he also makes it worth living.


	16. French: America

France had always supported me, been there for me, and listened to me.

Love was often expressed that way.

I have no idea when I first fell for him or how it started, but it was a slow and amazing feeling.

Boy, was I glad that I'd chosen England as my father figure, because I couldn't imagine what I'd have to deal with if I had ever fallen for a man that had raised me!

France though had always been there ready to listen to me despite the fact that England had became my big brother, not France.

Now as I think back to the shared past of our's, I realize why I fell for him.

No one else had ever given me this stability before or since I met him.

I love him with every inch of my American heart probably since I met him when I was a little kid.

He's my support, my love, and my best friend.


	17. North Italian: Russia

**Thank you to Guest for requesting this ship! I loved looking up the pairing to better understand it. The fanfiction on the site is absolutely gorgeous, and I can't help but ship it now.**

He is my bright warmth in a world that seems to either hate me or fear me.

I don't know why he sticks around when no one else seems to, but he does.

There's too many reasons why I love him, and it will take up too much of your time to explain it.

Just know that he is like my better half of side; everyone loves him while everyone seems to hate me.

He promises to always be here with me even when no one else is.

I love you, Malyutka.


	18. South Italian: America

**Thank you to CrazyHetaPotterLock for requesting Romerica. This isn't my first time ever writing them together, and I adore them together! This was my first time not writing them in third person though! Thank you again for the request! (The picture that you sent in was pretty cool! I liked the set up of it!)**

Where do I begin?

He's obviously very hot; he can cook like you wouldn't believe as well.

He's a lot of fun to be around, and he refuses to take crap from anyone.

He defends me even when I could do so myself which is kind, but sort of unnecessary since I'm the Hero.

His voice is very attractive, and you may not believe it but he can be very kind.

I love him; 'love you, Romano.


	19. French: Jeanne D'Arc (Joan Of Arc)

Why do I love France?

Why am I willing to die as well as fight for him?

He's my nation; our bond runs deep.

He loves all of his citizens, and it pains him to see them harmed or killed.

He is a truly loving and kind man that's why I love him.


	20. North Italian: Vietnam

**Thank you to xXBlueSariaXx for the request! I loved getting a chance to see this ship! It's so cute!**

I don't really know why he insists that I'm beautiful when I'm not really.

I feel an urge to protect him when he's near however as he seems much less physically strong.

He though has many redeeming qualities that also include his silly nature and his constant cheer.

He makes a point to try to make me smile and laugh, and he seems to savor my company for some reason.

Surprisingly I love him despite our differences or may be I love him, because of how we differ.


	21. South Italian: Prussia

**Thank you to AM Canadian for requesting this awesome ship that I long to ship. (I really want to ship it, but my heart tells me no.) Either way, I think that it is an awesome ship, deserving of love and recognition. **

He understood what it felt like to not be considered a real country.

He doesn't consider me less of a nation despite all of that.

He still considers me as me not as an ex great nation or as just some human like being.

Romano loves me for me, not the strength that I once had or any other unawesome reason.

I love him with everything in me: the past, the present, and the future.


	22. French: Belgium

**Thank you to callmeasinnercallmeasaint for requesting this ship! I had never heard of it before, and it was a lot of fun for me to work on! **

It stemmed from the fact that he was always there in some shape or form.

There was a love between us even if it was sort of familial before it developed in to more of a romantic love.

I never could my heart to make me love someone or to stop me from loving someone.

I don't see why I wouldn't want to be in love with him however.

He makes me happy, and that's all that I ask for.

I do enjoy being here with him whether he is making me blush or laugh or not making me do either.

He was never a mean sort, and his kindness makes my heart race.

I do love him more than I did when I saw him as a surrogate brother of sorts.

I love you, Francis,


	23. North Italian: Norway

**Thank you to xXBlueSariaXx for requesting this ship! I enjoyed working on the challenge of writing Norway's perspective; it was a lot of fun! **

He compliments my personality well as he is my opposite.

I have difficulty with being as sociable as he is, but it is rather nice to be near such a sociable person.

His bubbly personality draws me in.

His hand fits nicely in mine, promising warmth and security.

He doesn't doubt my magic, and he tries to befriend my friends that he can't see.


	24. South Italian: Japan

**Thank you to CrazyHetaPotterLock for requesting this ship! I enjoyed writing for them as well as looking at the picture that you sent in for them. (I got very distracted with it, and had to look at the artist's other RomaPan works which were phenomenal as well.) **

Something just clicked when I met Feliciano's brother.

It could have been the fact that he wasn't as touchy feely as his younger brother or it could be his typically calm nature.

He wasn't the sort to hide his feelings unlike me.

His emotions are very upfront with the world which makes things easier for me surprisingly.

I can't be as upfront with my feelings as he is yet he seems to understand what I am feeling when I am feeling it.

He is very kind in a quiet way much like I am which is much easier than the boisterous way that Feliciano is.

It is very sweet and calm.

I love him.


	25. French: Switzerland

**Thank you to AphHetaliaLover for requesting this pairing. It was a first for me to write for Switzerland especially for his perspective, and I am glad to have looked up this ship as well as wrote for it.**

I'm wary to admit that I've fallen in love with a country that I shouldn't of.

He just manages to come across as sort of kind to me.

I know that it's stupid, and those words that he says are so mind boggling that I should treat them as lies yet he speaks them so genuinely.

He says them as if they are always on his mind, making it hard for him to sleep and says them as if they rest in his heart and have for a while.

I don't believe in all that mushy crap yet the way that he feels mirrors my own feelings.

Why is it that the nation of love draws me in when I'd rather stay a hermit?

He seems to be trustworthy as he doesn't strike me as the sort to abandon someone like me when I could so easily make him regret doing so, and he seems to complete me with his gentle nature.

I want to give in to him and this love far too much.


	26. North Italian: Spain

**Thank you to Cielo-Caelum for requesting this ship. I struggled with it a lot, and I hope that you do enjoy this chapter as it wasn't easy for me in the slightest despite understanding why people ship it, and the characters' personalities. I do hope that I wrote and portrayed them good enough for you.**

It's hard not to love Feli.

I mean he's so cute and full of adorable energy.

It's pretty impossible not to love him.

My heart sings when I'm near him.

I can't help it that I like the way that he smiles or how his eyes light up when he is excited about one of his many interests.

I find my heart simply racing at his beautiful laughter.

He is gorgeous in his delicate innocence that pulls me in to his love.

Te amo, mi pequeño tomate.


	27. South Italian: 2P North Italy (Luciano)

**Thank you to CrazyHetaPotterLock for requesting this ship. I decided to put it before my own Romano pairing ideas for future chapters, and to do it now since I had no other Romano requests. Sadly, I couldn't find the picture that you sent in. I hope that Luciano sounds alright here as while I ship him with people, I have difficulty portraying him in love. I'm glad to have written this however has I think it has given me the ability to write him in love. I still don't know if I will do partial!2P!Pairings after this, so we will see though other ships will take priority over partial 2P ships. I did enjoy writing this as it was a lot of fun! Thank you again for the request.**

There was something to be desired in somewhat similar people to oneself.

It was easy to relate to for the most part to the other world's Romano.

We aren't exactly alike yet sometimes our minds do think alike.

He understands me in a way that both Flavio and Feliciano never will.

Heck, Lutz isn't even on the same wavelength as Lovino and I.

I refuse to call it love, but to each their own.

I do enjoy being around Lovino somewhat.

I guess he's alright as far as our weak counterparts can possibly be.


	28. French: Seychelles

**Thank you to callmeasinnercallmeasaint for requesting this ship! I hope that I wrote Seychelles well enough as well as explained the love there well.**

It wasn't always there for us in a romantic sense anyway.

I used to just see him as my papa though I may have started to develop a slight not too noticeable crush on him when I was younger.

He was always kind to me and supportive of me.

Francis was there for me from the start, and I guess that these feelings were invitable to form.

He understands that I am not the little girl that I once was.

Je t'aime, Francis.


	29. North Italian: Liechtenstein

**Thank you to Calistrophia for requesting this ship, and sending in that link to such an amazing fanfic! I enjoyed it. I liked the ItaLiech chapter as well as the other chapters that I had to read after reading that one! I have a new fondness for Greece and North Italy as well due to reading that even if that is not really relate-able to this ship. Thank you as I did adore writing this!**

He is my means of comfort at times, and he never says an ill word to me.

Feli values my feelings more than I'd ever expected him to.

He listens to me, and always manages to make me laugh.

His love shows itself to me in many ways, and even makes me fall more in love with him everytime that I am near him.

I love you, Feliciano.


	30. South Italian: England

**Thank you to JessicaStarCrossed for requesting this ship! I hope that I wrote them well. (We share a first name, wow. I find myself startled and distracted despite knowing that Jessica is a common name!) I really do hope that you like this chapter, other Jessica! Happy reading! **

He understands me in a way that no one else does.

He can grasp what I'm going through and what I'm trying to say as well as what I am feeling which no one else but myself knew fully.

It meant much more than I'd ever thought it would.


	31. French: Spain

**Thank you to callmeasinnercallmeasaint, JessicaStarCrossed, and Guest for requesting this ship! I really enjoyed writing it! (I feel like I've grasped Spain's perspective now!) I hope that you all enjoy! **

It wasn't hard for me to fall for someone that was always there.

Someone who had saw my worst, and still loved me for me.

Francis, he, had always known how to comfort me, and had always cared for me.

It was so easy to fall for your very best friend, and we just knew each other: every last detail.

I love him for everything he is, and all we've been through together.

We have always been the perfect team, and we only grow closer every single day.

Te amo, Francis, for everything.


	32. North Italian: Switzerland

**Thank you to Annaliese, and waidwmahlife for requesting this ship! It was rather interesting to write for, and I had fun! (To waidwmahlife: Thank you for sending in that fanfic! It was adorable! I hope that I wrote for them half as good as that writer did at least!)**

I had always need to be his protector since the day that we met.

Somehow it turned from just being his bodyguard to these feelings.

I was never the sort to fall for anyone or to give them any level of control over me yet I couldn't help wanting to protect him and be there for him.

Our bond was much stronger than I'd ever wanted it to be back then, but now I can't help but stay near him and protect him.

We had been strengthened in our differences making our bond in to something far more beneficial than anyone would ever expect from such a bond.

The fact that he poses no threat to my sister only encourages our bond, and since I am not one for romance, I don't know what to call us or what to call what we have.

It seems more than what they display in books or movies, so I can't simply call us 'boyfriends.'


	33. South Italian: Iceland

**Thank you to Guest/swandmarvel for requesting this ship! It was really interesting to look up, and to write for! I hope that you like this chapter! **

He was easier to talk to than most people.

He understood me with out me having to say all that much, and he went through a lot of what I have.

It was nice to have someone that knew me well enough around even if we seemed to make an odd pair.


	34. French: Prussia

**Thank you to callmeasinnercallmeasaint, and JessicaStarCrossed for requesting this ship! I had more fun editing it than I normally would have! I think that the version that you see here is much better than the handwritten version and twice as long as well! Yay! I had fun especially adding the last half! Happy reading and enjoy! **

We started out as awesome friends.

One thing led to another, and here we are.

He makes an awesome friend and an awesome lover.

He's always had my back, and refuses to believe that I'll just fade away some day since my nation was signed away.

He listens to me when I feel like no one else does.

Francis has just always been my awesome friend, and having a new title now doesn't change the fact that he means a lot to me and always has.


	35. North Italian: Egypt

**Thank you to Guest/swandmarvel for this request! The ship is really cute, and I enjoyed writing for it! (I hope that you enjoy it!)**

He is far more sociable than I am yet he chooses to spend the most time with me.

Feliciano is always willing to do more than what I need or ask for.

He seems to enjoy making sure that I have fun and has been a good friend and lover to me.


	36. South Italian: Denmark

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this ship, and I will credit you with your account now since you have logged in on it! Yay! This was fun to write, and I sometimes forget that I've read some good fanfics in the past for this ship for whatever reason... I enjoy filling out your unique requests, and I don't know if you've noticed but you are making me write for new characters and new perspectives. Well, new as in I never wrote for them before! It's fun! **

Romano caught my eye and heart from the moment that we met.

He is extremely cute with a fascinating, fiery personality to boot.

He often surprises me with how kind his heart actually is and how he sees the world.

It never fails to fascinate me with what he says on the world.

Jeg elsker dig, Romano.


	37. French: Japan

**Thank you to callmeasinnercallmeasaint for requesting this ship! I had fun with it! (Sorry, it took so long. I've been emotionally off and quite busy. I even left the Hetalia fandom for a few days last month to return again. Things have been nuts, but I hope the long wait and what I wrote made it great for you!)**

Francis is very different from me which is why people find us so unusual as a couple.

He's more open than I am emotionally which is more appealing to me than I'd ever imagined or realized that it would be.

He has a very comforting presence as he gives off a calming aura that makes me want to confide in him.

He's very romantic and never fails to make me pleasantly happy through some grand, romantic gesture.

He also doesn't mind my cosplaying past time and will join me as well whether or not he understands the reference.

He makes me laugh as well with his kind sense of humor.

Suki desu, Francis.


	38. North Italian: Sweden

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this ship! Sorry that I took so long. (I was reading stories for it in Spanish, and I'm slower at reading in Spanish though what I was reading is amazing!) I've been really slow though I hope that the length of this and hopefully the quality of it makes up for that. I really hope that it turned out well, and it was fun to write for them as well as to read for them! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

It was hard to not be charmed by his lighthearted ways and childish actions.

He's not scared of me nor does he just see me as constantly glaring; he loves me and how I look which becomes clear when he tells me about the way my blue eyes sparkle in the sun or some other description of how supposedly perfect my constantly stern looking face is.

Feliciano allows me to have fun and genuinely enjoys my company.

He's always been able to see the good in me despite my physical appearance or at least makes it seem like he has always been able to.

Feliciano's romantic and also respects my closeness towards the nations that I grew up around.

He listens to me when I do say anything as I don't speak nearly as much as he does.

He understands some of what I can't say, and I really have no idea how he can when my face is more often a scowling mask than an open book.

Feliciano tells me that I'm the sweetest and gentlest person that he's ever met when most people haven't went up to me to know my nature.

He loves me for everything, and I love him for everything that he is as well.

His positive energy and charisma speak to me, and he gets less stuck on what to say, so he's able to speak up and say what's on his mind better; I've always needed someone like that who can be extroverted as opposed to how introverted I can be.

You took the chance to get to know me and for that I'm thankful, and I now I love you far too much to ever desire to leave.

Jag älskar dig, Feliciano.


	39. South Italian: Liechtenstein

**Thank you to HoneyBeeGirl94! I hope that I wrote this well enough for you as I did try, and I do ship it as well! Even though I've did Liechtenstein's perspective twice before, I'm still worried about it... Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter/update/whatever I should call it! I really do hope that this does a good job at expressing her love to Lovi! (Ironically some time before I wrote this chapter, I'd started a RomaLiech oneshot though it's not complete yet.) (A lot of these pairings I write in to other fanfiction as well, so I hope that this is a decent and hopefully lovely update and glimpse of this couple's compatibility!) Opposites that attract are so adorable!**

He may not always talk about his thoughts and feelings, but his thoughts and feelings show up in his eyes just like they do for big brother.

He's surprisingly charming when he's with me, and I love him.

I don't really know how to explain it; how do I explain why Lovino caught my eye?  
He is just like a calm storm full of the potential t swing out emotion yet also can be really calm.

I guess that I could explain how much he supports me; he's willing to be there when I need someone or to soothe away my loneliness when big brother is working, and he never ever tries to rush things.

Thank you, Lovi, for your willingness to take things so slowly, and for supporting me when I need someone and when I need you.

Ich liebe dich.


	40. French: Scotland

**Thank you to JessicaStarCrossed for requesting this ship! (I decided to start reading for the pairing today, and I read one oneshot that sent me over the moon with feelings for this ship that I never thought I shipped!) Please, please, anyone read the fanfic that I read as it is lovely and probably more fangirly and fanboyish in terms of creating feelings for this ship! It was published on the first of this year and is based off of a Christmas prompt/Secret Santa thing from Tumblr apparently, and it deals with Scotland falling for France through their history and his support of him, and it sent me to a fangirly spot and time that I couldn't resist heading over to write this earlier than I had initially planned on! I fell in love, and I may actually ship this now! I hope that you all enjoy this update, and that it does the pair justice! Happy reading!**

This might have started when we were just friends, and I shouldn't be allowed to feel so much or to fall in love with anyone as it is safer to be alone yet his friendship, his love, and that damned laugh of his.

Even his sexy flirtations tip the scale heavily as I've managed to fall in love with my friend for everything that made our friendship run smooth and everything that he is.

I love him.

It's a simple and plain truth as well as one that has taken over and changed things.

I refused to fall though in the end I couldn't help but fall for him.

Francis, I love you.


	41. North Italian: Netherlands

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this ship! I hope that I did them justice as I've never written from Ned's perspective nor have I written for this ship before! Happy reading, and you still love to give me new perspectives that can be really fun and a good learning experience for me! Thank you! I hope that they are fluffy in Ned's sort of way! Happy reading! **

He worried a bit too much over my well being, but I guess that that's alright as it shows that he does care though I can take care of myself and so what if I like to smoke.

He does love me though he spends too much money expressing that love for me.

He'll run me to the ground regardless of what I say, but it's out of love which may be a little more than tolerable.

Ik hou van je, Feliciano.


	42. South Italian: Turkey

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pair! I had so much fun writing Turkey's perspective, and it was easier for me than for some other characters! All in all, I really need to write more for Turkey preferably more first person perspectives! He's really fun to write for, and I loved it! Thank you for another new perspective, and another fun crack ship! Happy reading!**

It started sometime after we'd first met as I am in no way, shape, or form, a pedophile.

His emotions speak for themselves and for me, he's always been far more interesting than his twerp of a brother who I've still never forgiven.

Let's just say that there had to be a reason why Spain wanted Romano near so much.

He would have made a fine colony though I may never have been able to look at him this way if I'd raised him.

He isn't quite so bad for a younger nation, and may be I like the Southern Italian more than I let on.


	43. French: Belarus

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting these two! You guys have me looking up awesome ships, don't you? I would have never thought to pair these two up, but they are awesome together! (I read more of Sayonara Distance's work as they have a currently awaiting its second chapter, two shot for this pairing! They write in Spanish and are amazing to read!) Another ship for me as usual. (Um, I hope that this chapter is lovely, and I hope that my Belorussian is accurate as I didn't have many options to double check from. If you see errors, please help me out!) (I only know English(Fluent/Native), Spanish(Probably close to fluent in some ways. Only four years of learning, so I may mess up at times still), German(Basic as I just started it a matter of months ago), and miscellaneous phrases or single words in other languages. I hope that I succeeded though at writing Belorussian, and that I wrote a lovely chapter for you all to read! Enjoy and happy reading! **

There was somewhere inside him where he knew like I did what it felt like to be rejected.

He listened and understood; he attempted to soothe me, and he did so without pity.

He is kind with a desire for others to be happy for whatever reason, and he'd guard my heart and my soul to the best of his ability.

I love that about him.

He looks out for me though he isn't very strong.

Дзякуй (Dziakuj).  
Я , магчыма , таксама цябе люблю (JA , mahčyma , taksama ciabie liubliu), Francis.


	44. North Italian: Bulgaria

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pair! (I've never written Bulgaria before, so I hope that it turned out lovely for you!) I loved writing for this ship, and it is really cute! Thank you for suggesting them for me, and I'm glad to have learned more about Bulgaria as a character as he is an awesome character as well! I hope that you adore this chapter as I did work hard on us, and I like it!**

For some strange reason, Feliciano is someone that I can open up to.

He's reached that sort of bond with me, but I'm forever grateful that he forgave me for what I've done to him before.

He's an amazingly talkative person, and he seems to be that way with everyone while I can only do so with those that I feel close to and trust.

It's a strangely beautiful thing for him to be like that.

He has become someone that I want to protect and to fight for regardless of any obstacles facing us.

I love him.

There's no way properly explain this affection or our bond that grows tighter and closer with each passing day.

I could never forget him or this, and I never want to leave him or be forced to as I love him too much.

He's became both a best friend and a boyfriend to me, so it may come as no surprise that I can open up to him so well.

Feliciano is not the best at being silent though he is honest and trustworthy as he is the sort of person who will constantly try their best to be there for another and to keep their secrets hidden away from the world.

I guess that it's no wonder that I fell in love with him.


	45. South Italian: Switzerland

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pairing! I hope that this turned out lovely as it has been a while since I've done Switzerland's perspective! Happy reading, and I hope that this has met and exceeded your expectations for it!**

He drew my eye when we'd first met as there was something more to him than one would initially expect.

He seemed like more than just the oldest Italian brother; there was something compelling to be found in him.

He was surprisingly loyal to those he cared about while also being a nation that does not enjoy war as there is a side that should be protected of his.

In some ways, he bears striking similarities to me with that loyalty, his masking of emotion, and in some ways, his unfondness of war.

Soulmates are made as the crucial second part to one another or so they say.

It comes as no surprise to me, that he is so similar to me if that were true.


	46. French: Monaco

**Thank you to RavenPureForever for requesting this ship! I hope that I wrote Monaco's perspective well and portrayed the ship in a beautiful way for you! Thank you for having requesting a lovely France ship! I'm really happy to have written this for you!**

He's just always been there.

Francis used to comfort and support me during my childhood, and he still does.

He understands me and makes me laugh.

He's everything I needed and more in terms of a parent when I was younger and a lover now that I'm older.

He was never just an outsider or an observer, he's always one to give his all to whatever he does and one to think of others.

I've never been one to ever take for granted all that he's done for me or that anyone else has done.

Thank you, Francis.

I love you; Je t'aime.


	47. North Italian: Romania

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pairing! I got really excited over this and loved writing it, so I couldn't wait anymore until I posted it! (I finished writing it today by adding on to it anyway.) So here, you go! I really hope that you enjoy this! Happy reading, everyone!**

He's lively and fun.

He supports me and believes me.

To begin with, he's became a part of me through entering my life in the that he tends to.

Feliciano is hard to describe.

He's been everything to me as he completes parts of me like I seem to do for him.

He became and overtook my heart and by doing so freed me from often harsh judgement as he'd managed to stick up for me in a way that no one had ever tried to do before.

Te iubesc, Feli.


	48. South Italian: Belarus

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pair! I had a ton of fun writing for them and discovering this ship thanks to your request! I got super excited and couldn't resist posting this as soon as possible! I've been having a ton of fun writing for these two!**

It started with understanding.

He understands me more than you'd probably think, and our similarities led us here.

In all honesty, he managed to erase my old thoughts and feelings for my brother; he made me forget that old one sided love and move on.

Lovino is also far more compassionate than whatever your first glance saw.

He sees through my old facade and loves me just for being myself which no one has ever done for me before.

я цябе кахаю(Ja ciabie kachaju).


	49. French: China

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pair! It was a really interesting pairing to learn about! Happy reading and enjoy this hopefully lovely update for you! (It was another new perspective for me!)  
**

He's always been romantic and loyal though it had definitely taken me a while to see that, longer than I care to admit.

He's waited for all of that time for me despite my age.

Francis genuinely cares for me and listens to me; he loves me.

I wish that I could be deserving of that love, but in Francis's eyes, I already am.

He makes me happy just like this.

我爱你(Wǒ ài nǐ), Francis.


	50. North Italian: Turkey

**Thank you to Rosadargento! I've been super excited to get to this request for a while now, and finally I did! (This ship is an amazing ship that I've been eager to write for after all!) So I hope this expresses some if not a lot or all of why you ship this! So happy reading, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter/update!**

That little brat had beat me all those years ago when we fought which serves as my daily reminder of how strong he is.

Though he is a cute little guy too, and one would never guess his hidden strength as he surrendered time and time again.

Feliciano's just a bundle of cheer as well though if anything ever happened to me, he wouldn't stop fretting and trying to take care of me in an attempt to make things better.

He's always been that way though even when he was little and before he'd fallen for me though he hadn't expressed that concern over me then.

Now that he's that way with me, how can't I love it?  
I love you, little brat; don't ever change.


	51. South Italian: Scotland

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pair! I had quite a bit of fun writing it, and I really hope that you enjoy it! Happy reading and hopefully this chapter is as lovely as you hoped for when you requested it! **

He's got spunk and his spitfire personality is actually for protecting those he loves and his own self; in some ways, he does remind me of my sacrifices for those that I care for and for how I've learned to cope with things.

He's understandable and relateable, and he tries so hard to protect me and to guard me against others who could never hurt me all that much.

I do love that he does so despite the fact that he knows my own strength.

Lovino cares and that says a lot when we've fought so much in the past.

We've tended to butt heads as well for quite a bit though he still loves me despite all of that and despite our tempers.

I love you, kid, and that will never change.


	52. French: Iceland

**Hello! I loved writing this! So instead of using I love you in Icelandic, I used I love him in Icelandic based off my double checking searching to know what that was! So hopefully my Icelandic here is correct. Either way, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that my work on it payed off! Happy reading!**

Francis us very affectionate, but he still treats me like an adult.

He respects me and encourages me when I really need to hear those words.

He supports me and has always been there for since we met despite our differences.

Francis loves me, and I love him in return regardless of how mismatched we may seem.

I always needed someone like him with all those differences from me that still cares and manages to bring out every beautiful quality of mine and in return seems to come to life when around me.

I love him; ég elska hann.


	53. North Italian: Holy Rome

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this lovely pair! I loved writing it, and I hope that you enjoy it! (Note: I refer to Feli as female due to Holy Rome's perspective, so feel free to either take that as Feli's actual gender or to see Feli as male.) Happy reading! (I adore this ship and am somewhat surprised at the fact that it was not heavily requested, but either way, I hope that I write them well and in a way that just fits!)**

She is beautiful in so many ways, and she is kind to everyone.

She's gentle, and she loves to spend time with me, and I love her art.

I can't believe my own experiences with her as it is too much to realize that that kiss had happened and that she loves me so much.

I'll always cherish everything about her and fight for her; I love you, Italy.


	54. South Italian: Norway

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting these two together! I loved writing it, and I was actually intending on writing a different one of your requests for this cycle, but inspiration struck for this pairing after reading Senseless! I loved the story and finally read it in its entirety today! Thank you for introducing me to it! Happy reading, and I hope this chapter is a lovely read for you like every other chapter has been for you!**

I feel close to him and yet I also feel as if we'll both fight for each other.

I want to defend him and stand up for him, and I know that he wants and will do the same for me as well.

We both understand each other and why we are this way, and we know just what to do in any situation together; I've never felt that deep of an understanding with someone before or at least not to this extent.

I love him, and it is that simple.

I love you, Lovino.


	55. French: Russia

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pairing, and I had a ton of fun writing for it! I already knew this one would be the this France chapter, and writing it was a lot of fun! Hopefully, this chapter is another lovely read, and have a happy time as you read through it!**

He-He's been there for me all of this time even when I didn't give him my heart or open up to him enough.

I love him now and may be I always have; he's been a friend when I needed him to be, a listener when I could speak, and a lover when my feelings grew.

I love him for all of that and for things that I can't explain.

He's become everything I need or perhaps he always was.

I love him more than I ever could have imagined, and I believe that I always will.


	56. North Italian: China

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting these two! I had a ton of fun with this request, and so my happiness and temporary time encouraged me to update now! I really enjoyed typing up and editing it today! It was really fun to do, and I hope that my perspective of China's turned out great! (I also hope that the Mandarin is accurate!) I'm really happy today and have been super happy for quite a few days despite the fact that I haven't had all that much free time lately! I hope that like all of the other requests that you've seen so far that I've written for you, that you love this chapter! **

He's far different than me though I love how his differences bring out a different side to me.

I love him, and he is there for me regardless of how weak everyone seems to think he is; he is strong in a far different way than they know of.

It starts with the little things that he does.

He's cheerful and loving, and sometimes I feel like I don't do enough for him in return for the feelings of love left in my being and the little things that he does for me.

He is my love and someone that I'd risk my whole life and being to protect.

Feliciano is so much more than some realize, and truthfully, he has made me stronger in his own way; I couldn't help that I'd fallen for him, someone who I now realize is just right for me.

我爱你 (Wǒ ài nǐ), Feliciano.


	57. South Italian: Sweden

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting these two! I really enjoyed writing for them! I hope that you really like this update, and happy reading! **

He's never afraid to express himself or at least he seems to be so whenever alone or in public.

When I can't speak, he can, and he does.

He's still a little shy though his impulsiveness defeats his ability to stay quiet as does his need to voice his opinion.

In some ways, Lovino is my opposite.

His differences were what I needed in my life as I really did not someone who voiced his opinion and could speak when I couldn't.

I think that we both needed to find each other.

I am happy to find my true love as he is truly mine.

Jag älskar dig, Romano.


	58. French: Denmark

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for this lovely request! I was very happy to write it! Denmark can be an absolute blast to write for! Thank you for every lovely request that you sent in! I hope that you enjoy this update, and happy reading! **

He is the nation of love for a reason, but there's a bit more to him than that.  
France pays a lot more attention than anyone ever realizes.

He notices me when I'm sad or angry or happy or sleepy or anything really.

Francis makes sure that I'm fine and comforts me if I'm angry or sad or just distracts me from what had previously upset me.

I don't need his worry, but it's nice.

He can be pretty fun to hang out with too, and he's really affectionate.

He'll drink with me and sometimes he'll even help my ideas of fun come to be.

He's a really great guy.

I'm really happy to have met him, and he listens whenever I tell him anything and remembers it.

Jeg elsker dig, Francis.


	59. North Italian: Iceland

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this ship! I really enjoyed typing up and editing it as well as writing more for it! I had a lot of fun, so thank you again for requesting it! I hope that you enjoy it, and happy reading!**

He needs someone's support yet he offers his own so easily.

He's eccentric but kind; every smile of his that he gives me burns my veins.

I love him for all of that and so much more.

I couldn't tell you everything inside my head that concerns him as there is too much about him that I love and that he does that lifts my heart up in ways that I've never felt before from anyone else.

Ég elska þig, Feliciano.


	60. South Italian: Finland

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pairing! I had a ton of fun writing for it today! I really enjoyed finally writing it out, and I was really happy too, and so I really wanted to work on this update! I think I've fallen in love with the Finnish's way of saying I love you based off of what I found and the way it looks! Either way, happy reading!**

He knows me to be more than what others assume me to be.

Romano knows that I once defeated Russia.

He believes in me, and that's what I've always wanted.

Lovi like me has some hidden strengths.

He's more than what people assume him to be the cowardly Southern half of Italy.

He's really kind in his way too, and he worries a lot for me even if he knows how strong I can be.

I love him so much, and his support means the world to me.

Minä rakastan sinua, Romano.


	61. French: Sweden

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this chapter! I found out while looking up fanfics as I did not know this ship all that well before that I fell in love with SuFra/FraSu and the fanfics for it! Hopefully, this update is even half as wonderful as the fanfics that I read! I don't know why I never thought of pairing of France and Sweden before now! (I ended up reading all of those fanfics twice.) I am excited to present the SuFra chapter/update to French And Italian Lovers! I hope that you enjoy this update, and happy reading to you!**

He's so much more than what I first known him to be.

He's affectionate though sure of himself too.

Francis cherishes those that he lets into his life, and he is a good listener when he needs to be.

He's loving and may talk quite a bit, but somehow I need someone like that as well.

There are times when he needs someone to listen to him.

Francis is more than his flirty ways; he is kind down to his core.

He doesn't just want romance, but a true bond.

I love his little nuances and the that he does appear there for me as I try to be there for him.

He is not completely vain as he loves so much more than himself and manages to put others first.

He is more affectionate than I thought I needed yet everything I need.

Jag älskar dig, Francis.

There is no comparison within speech to express my feelings as I've never been good at telling others how I feel.


	62. North Italian: Denmark

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this lovely pair! I got a bit carried away when I was typing it up, so now it's more than twice as long as it was! So enjoy this piece that may have went off in a bit of a different direction by accident! Oh, I had so much fun writing this! (DenIta has so few stories for it!) Anyway, I really did enjoy writing this out and typing up and editing where I ended up writing more for it! I've been in a really great mood the past couple of days or so which apparently affects how often I work on this story as lately it seems like whenever I'm in a much better mood, I work on updating for whatever reason. Happiness makes me write happy works which is really nice! I ended up writing quite a bit today actually in general which is awesome! I fell in love while typing it up today and adding more to it, with Denmark's perspective! I had a lot of fun, and I hope that you all enjoy reading the result of that fun! Happy reading!**

That little fella is cute.

I mean really cute!

He's kind too.

Feli is my perfect other half; he likes a lot of the same things that I do, is willing to stand up for me, and is really affectionate.

I adore every smile of his, and I hang on to every word he says.

I adore his warmth.

Just being around the little tyke makes me happier.

I love him.

He's my sweet, loving, and comforting other half.

I'm stronger with him.

It's odd; I've always considered myself to be strong by my self and very independent.

He breaks that down in the best kind of way and just makes me happier with him even when I hurt.

Feli is a lot stronger than I ever knew him to be from a distance yet he also is very gentle and kind; he's a man that I could never stop loving or want to stop loving.

He completes me in the most perfect of ways.

Feliciano makes me feel whole as if my whole life, I was incomplete until I met him.

He's the type of person who just seems to know when you need him and when you are broken; he possesses the ability to soothe the ache and make you feel a hundred percent stronger.

I hope that I can be that way for him too as he really does complete me and become my hidden strength.

I doubt that anyone has ever encountered a romance like this one; he makes me better.

He's so different from me in the littlest of ways as he did grow up a lot differently and is a far better artist than I am, but yet he loves the little things in life like playing in the snow and jokes that may seem childish yet manage to make each other laugh uncontrollably.

He loves the same silly things that I do and that seems so right for us.

Every day with him is like another little adventure for us and makes me fall even more in love with him.

He's my other half that knows me better than anyone and that makes me beyond happy just to be around.

Feli's my center of peace and my one true love as well as my ray of sunshine that brings joy in.

I guess it is true that if you spend a lot of time around someone that you become a little more like them as I am becoming more romantic, aren't I?

I love you, Feli, for every little thing and every inside joke and every comforting word you ever told me.

Jeg elsker dig, Feli.


	63. South Italian: China

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pairing! I definitely had fun writing it and reading fanfics for it! I am happy to present a hopefully lovely update for you all! Happy reading, and I really do hope that you enjoy this update!**  
He's so strong willed yet there's a side to him that's almost too sweet to believe.

He's protective of me despite my own strength.

Romano's young and so is full of the passionate fire of youth.

He listens to me and is willing to learn more about me.

He's absolutely perfect for me.

Lovino always manages to make me smile whether it's out of how sweet he is or because he knows how to make me laugh.

Romano is perfect even though he has flaws.

He reminds me a bit of my younger years.

He definitely manages to be my other half.

我爱你 (Wǒ ài nǐ), Lovino.


	64. French: Norway

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pair! I had a lot of fun writing it out! I found it a lot of fun today to write Norway's perspective and for whatever reason, I couldn't get enough. I hope that I captured him well and that you enjoy reading it! (I might be getting into this pairing a bit.) Anyway, happy reading, and if I don't update again before the holidays than happy holidays! **

He can be annoying, yes, but there is something endearing about his affection despite knowing of his previous relationships.

He's genuine though.

I've noticed the way he looks at me sometimes as if I'm some other worldly creature and absolutely breathtaking.

It definitely raises one's self esteem to be looked at that way.

Something about him leaves me breathless and sometimes I feel as if I were the only man he looks at like that or ever has.

Francis takes a part of me and has returned it to me in the way he is; he's my opposite yet that tempts a part of me that just may crave that attention.

I never would have realized how gentle affection, occasionally innocent flirting, and a warm body next to me could thrill me.

I never knew that I'd enjoy being near someone like him, let alone love him.

Jeg elsker deg, Francis.


	65. North Italian: Finland

**Thank you to starwarsandmarvel for requesting this pairing! Merry Christmas! (I can't believe it's Christmas Eve!) Have a lovely Christmas Eve as well! I had a lot of fun writing these two out! I hope that everyone has a lovely and safe day tomorrow! I hope that I helped bring a little bit of added cheer tomorrow as well as today! I hope that I wrote Finland correctly! (I've been watching quite a bit of new shows and movies this year or mostly probably just new to me, and some of those may have inspired me!) Hopefully, this is an absolutely wonderful read and if you are a little sad today or any day regardless of the reason, I hope that it brings a smile to your face and a little bit of cheer. Happiness is a wonderful thing to catch and spread and so I hope it spreads for you and anyone reading this whenever regardless of the time of year or whether this is being read for the first time or more. Have a very lovely Christmas Eve and day in general! Happy reading, and I hope that this met your expectations for how the ItaFin/FinIta update would go! Have a very lovely day!**

He's always been so affectionate and caring that I couldn't help feeling this way.

He'd been a friend first, not demanding anything.

Feli's so gentle and is an amazing listener.

He'd never been the sort to ignore anyone, and I am happier than anything that we met and fell in love.

Feliciano is supportive too and is a good friend to Peter.

He's so much fun to pass time with.

He always has a lot of really fun and creative ideas, and he makes me laugh.

Feliciano is so kind and has never doubted my strength.

While he doesn't care much for shooting, he still shows up at the range with me when I want to take my beloved rifle out.

He truly treasures the little things, and sometimes I need those reminders too.

Feli always knows just what I need and loves to make me happy.

I love every, little thing he does.

Feli truly is everything that I could have ever dreamed about.

Minä rakastan sinua, Feliciano.


	66. South Italian: Romania

**Thank you to JessicaStarCrossed, madam-greywolf, and Iroyuki for all requesting this lovely pairing! I had a lot of fun writing this out and rediscovering old(?) fanfics that I've loved for it. It was nice and refreshing to write Romania's perspective, and I'd forgotten just how much I adore him! Either way, I hope that I you, all, enjoy this recent update and that I wrote this well. (It's hard to believe that it's already 2017 on a completely different side note!) Happy New Year though I'm about a week late. I hope that I conveyed Romania's perspective very well for you, guys, and that this is all that you hoped for in a Romania X Romano update and more!**

He's different than I am in quite a few ways.

Lovino is kind deep down and while he doesn't always say what he means, his emotions are clear.

He kind of reminds me of who I am in an odd way.

Lovino is fiercely loyal and tends to look out for those he loves.

He's also one to console me if anything went wrong even though he's not perfect at his words.

Lovino does an amazing job at it anyway with words that stumble out of their own accord in a few different languages and actions that soothe.

He always manages to listen and some days we complain together if I'm bitter, and it always ends up making us laugh.

Lovino will probably never admit it, but he likes to sing me to sleep on difficult nights when memories blend together with fears.

It makes me really happy to just see him happy.

I guess that's what true love is.

Te iubesc, Lovino.


End file.
